


Remembered Beginnings

by deepforestowl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepforestowl/pseuds/deepforestowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura remembers the first time with both her lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembered Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written under an alter ego of mine on LJ, Major_Cottle

Title: Remembered Beginnings  
Author: major_cottle  
Pairing: ARC  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Laura remembers the first time with both her lovers  
Author's Notes: This has been kicking around for awhile. There might be a chapter 2, not sure.  
Disclaimer: Moore's the man with the master plan.

 

There was always a light on in Bill's quarters now. It was never completely dark. When he lived alone, he could turn the lights off and make his way through his quarters with no problem. Now that he pretty much lived with two other people, that was not an option. He didn't mind though and Laura was grateful for that. Knowing that a journey to the Elysian Fields was going to come soon for her, she was thankful for the light, dim as it was. Not just so that she could get to the head but also so that she could see her two lovers as they slept.

Being so desperately ill meant that you slept when you needed to sleep but were awake when everyone else had been in bed hours ago. She was weaker than she had been even yesterday and she hated it, but while she still lived, she would love and lead. As Bill held her close, she could feel Jack's breath against her shoulder, his arm parallel to hers, their fingers intertwined as they rested on Bill's chest. Between her two furnaces, she was never cold.

They were all on different schedules these days. Bill had his shifts in CIC and Jack had his shifts and various emergencies and rounds to make throughout the fleet. That said, Bill and Laura saw far more of each other than they did of Jack. When Jack was able to sneak off to Bill's quarters, he did so. Jack had come in only about two hours previously. He had stripped down to his skivvies and curled up against her as quietly as possible, trying not to really wake either one of them. Bill had awoken when Jack came in, before Laura had even been aware that he was there and seeing that it was Jack, had slipped right back into sleep, but Laura had awakened more and unlike Bill, she stayed in that hazy awake but resting dream state. When Jack's arm snaked around her, she had moved her hand to take his, bringing it to her lips, she kissed it and then settled their enclasped hands on Bill's chest. She had felt Jack's answering kiss on her shoulder and not long after, the rhythm of his breath had evened out into sleep.

Comforted by the feel of both men nestled against her, she remembered the first night that they had slept together as a trio. Jack had ordered her to stay on the Galactica after her first diloxin treatment and rather than sleep in some cold cabin, she had taken up Bill on his offer of his rack. Unbeknownst to either of them, Jack had order a futon to be placed in Bill's quarters. Though it was on the floor, it allowed plenty of room for two people. Jack had seen the doe eyes that they made at each other when they thought no one was looking and he took pity on them. Of course, he rationalized it by saying that it would be easier on them both if they got a comfortable night's sleep. A few days after her first treatment, in the middle of the night, Jack had come by to check on her. He had been checking on her everyday but that day he had been unable to get there before late at night. Being ship's doctor came with certain privileges like being able to get into any part of the ship anytime that he wanted to. So he had snuck in.

He had pretty much chosen the exact wrong time to do so. Things had been getting rather heated between Laura and Bill, and though they hadn't quite gotten to the lovemaking part, they weren't that far from it either. They were clearly naked and making out like a couple of randy teenagers, her hand on his cock and his hand buried in her sweet glistening pussy.

In what had to have been a first for Jack, he turned bright red, stammered a bit about coming back tomorrow, and went to leave. If it had been any other couple, he would have made a rather sarcastic comment and then removed himself post haste. It was Laura who had halted his retreat. Letting go of Bill's hard cock, she had beckoned to him. He had gone forward and knelt on the futon, but before he could ask if she was alright, she had looked deeply into his eyes and said softly, "Join us Jack." Jack looked over at Bill. Bill lips quirked into a smile and he nodded. Hesitant, Jack didn't want to intrude on a moment that was clearly theirs. He shook his head wordlessly and made to leave, but her hand on his arm halted his movement. He watched in horrified lust as her hand traveled up his arm and across his collar bone to rest at his collar, where her fingers slipped inside and tugged him towards her. He allowed her to tug him down and into a soft kiss that was as sweet as it was passionate. As they pulled apart, he hoarsely whispered, "Are you both sure?" Laura just smiled at him, but Bill leaned forward over Laura and kissed him just as gently and with just as much passion as Laura had. As the kiss ended, Bill gently withdrew his fingers from Laura and offered them to Jack's lips. The heady scent of her was more than he could withstand and he opened his mouth as Bill smeared her honey on his lips. She tasted sweet and strong, just as he had imagined she would be. After Jack had licked Bill's fingers clean, Jack let them go and Bill returned his hand to Laura's slick quim.

"Join us Jack" Bill murmured. "We've been talking about it for awhile. We love you as you love us," Laura added. Jack stared at them in shocked silence for a moment, a million thoughts racing through his head. To be so wanted by them was not just an honor but a dream come true. He had loved from afar, knowing that it wasn't his place. Theirs was the great love affair and who was he to interfere in that? To be welcomed into their duo was almost more than he could handle. He was rendered mute by their actions and so it was with silence that he reached up and started to undo his uniform. Laura and Bill grinned and went back to making out as he got undressed.

After he had stripped down, Jack knelt on the futon close by as he watched Laura straddle Bill's lap and lower herself onto him. They were still for a moment but only a moment as her hips started to undulate and Bill started to thrust. Jack reached down to his own cock and wasn't surprised to find the head covered in pre-cum. Stroking his cock, he watched his two lovers as they made slow love. He watched as Laura leaned forward and Bill and her kissed, their tongues wrestling with each other. She broke their kiss and looked at Jack, "There's some lube on the other side of us. I want to feel you both in me."

Finding the lube, Jack generously coated his cock with it. Taking a bit more on his fingers, he eased one into Laura's ass, all the while watching Bill's cock languidly thrust into her pussy. He stretched her gently, his cock so hard he ached as he listened to her sighs and moans. After he had stretched her well and had gotten plenty of lube into her ass, taking his cock in his hand, he gently pressed the head to her puckered hole. He put one hand on her lumbar region and murmured to her to relax and push and just like that, he was sheathed to the balls in her. Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned in pleasure. She was hot and so tight. The urge to thrust wasn't one he could ignore and so he began to thrust, matching Bill's rhythm easily enough much to the delight of Laura who was now continuously moaning. Their rhythm increased until finally she started to come, squeezing them both and after a few more frantic thrusts Bill came first, his balls tightening up and pumping her pussy full of his cream. Hearing Bill's grunt and feeling him jerk in Laura was more than Jack could take and he also grunted and splashed her insides with hot cum.

Laura rested on top of Bill, her body shaking in aftershocks. After a few minutes, Jack eased his softening cock out of her ass. Seeing his cum dribbling out of her ass was more than he could resist so he leaned down and started gently cleaning her with his tongue. As he lathed the sensitive skin, she gave little moans and jerks as he caused aftershocks. After he had cleaned her asshole, he dropped down further and began licking at her cock embedded pussy which also led to him licking Bill's balls. Bill moaned quietly and he shifted his hips down so that his softening cock slid out of Laura. Jack took Bill's cock into his mouth and gently licked it clean, planting a kiss on the tip when he was done. Then, he moved back to Laura's pussy where he cleaned her gently, aware of her sensitivity. He lapped up Bill's cum like a man enjoys a cool drink of water on a hot day. He savored the bitter tang mixed with her sweet honey. Feeling just a little evil, he burrowed his tongue between her labia and caressed her clit. By this time, she had started to get turned on again and as his tongue lapped at her clit, she began to undulate her hips.

Jack pulled away, but before he moved away completely, he gently kissed her ass. As he stopped his ministrations, she made a moue of disappointment. "This would be easier with you on your back, your legs spread wide." He heard both Laura and Bill chuckle and then Laura slid off Bill, her legs falling open. With a rakish grin, Jack settled himself between them and began lapping at her clit again. As she resumed her moans and thrusting hips, he worked two fingers into her stretched pussy and began to gently frak her. He felt her hand on his head urging him on, her fingers tangling in his hair as the rhythm of her hips increased until finally she gave a great groan and held his head firmly to her. He felt her pussy bear down on his fingers and quiver around him as she came. As she came down, he gently lathed his tongue across her glistening folds, drinking in as much of her honey as he could, reveling in the taste. As Jack finished up, he looked up and watched as Bill and Laura made out slowly. He felt a moment of jealousy and this translated into him nipping the inside of her thigh sharply.

Laura made a startled sound and looked at him, her eyes hard for a moment, but then they eased into affection and she patted the spot on the other side of her. He came up by her and snuggled close. All of them were tired and pleasantly sated. Laura shifted onto her side and sprawled half on top of Bill with Jack at her back holding her loosely.

They had drifted off into slumber and several hours later, Laura had awoken when she heard the hatch wheel. "Jack?" she called out softly. But there was no reply. He was gone. And so began the rather enigmatic relationship with Jack. She had tried with all her heart to be more inclusive of him, but he kept his distance. Sometimes, this frustrated the hell out of her, but she soon came to realize that Jack kept his distance out of love and respect. He did spend time with Bill and her, but there was always a sense of reserve about him. He was warm and affectionate in that gruff way and she knew more about him now than she had ever guessed at and yet, something held him back. As she grew weaker, she had no strength to fight it or even really address it, but she had called him on it one day. His reply had been astonishingly predictable and so like him.

"Laura, I am under no illusions that you love Bill far more than you love me. I bring you pain on a weekly basis and though you don't consciously resent it, I know it is there. Bill feels the same way in many respects. That is the role of a healer after all, to bring healing and to bring pain. Sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love. I've been a doctor for a long time. I'm older than Bill. He was a young viper jock in the first war, I was already a seasoned doctor by then, I know what war is and what it brings. I know what happens when death comes whether it is violent or not. I'm lucky that you include me as much as you do." Jack was also very shrewd. "I'll be here when you die. I'll be here when Bill is shattered into a million pieces on the inside. I'll be here to stitch him back together again as best as I know how and as much as he lets me. He loves you more than he can say or even express. He and I have been friends for decades. We'll pull through. So don't you worry about me. I love you. I love him and you both love each other very deeply. Be happy. That will make me happy."

All these memories and thoughts raced through Laura's head as she lay there between Bill and Jack. She would be leaving them sooner than anyone wanted. She knew that as certainly as she knew that they would find Earth. Illness had made her movements, her thoughts, her speech economical. She couldn't afford the pleasantries anymore. What the illness did to her body, the chamalla did to her mind. She was seeing almost constantly now. She saw Bill shattered and Jack devastated. She also saw them finding each other eventually; she just hoped that it wouldn't be too late. Maybe that would be a project before her end, to get them closer together. Bill would lead them to Earth and Jack would make sure they were healthy enough to get there. Decision made, Laura drifted back to sleep as the two men slumbered on.


End file.
